Surat dari Ibu
by imappyon
Summary: Konnichiwaaaaaaaa    Ini fanfic pertamaku disini, mohon reviewnya ya :   Ini cerita ketika Gon dan Killua sedang berada di Pulau Ikan Paus alias rumah Gon.  Enjoy


Malam semakin larut. Tapi kedua anak lelaki itu belum juga beranjak tidur. Mereka masih asyik bercanda dan mengobrol. Di tengah-tengah keributan mereka, pintu kamar mereka terbuka lalu masuklah seorang wanita.

"Gon, Killua! Ini sudah malam, kalian harusnya sudah terlelap di balik selimut. Ayo tidur!" serunya.

Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan sekilas.

"Yaaa, Bibi Mito," jawab mereka dengan nada malas.

Bibi Mito mematikan lampu, kedua anak laki-laki itu segera bergegas menaiki kasur mereka. Sebelum menutup pintu, Bibi Mito memastikan anak-anak itu sudah berbaring di atas kasur. Setelah puas, Bibi Mito berujar lembut dan tersenyum,

"Selamat tidur," kemudian Bibi Mito menghilang di balik pintu.

Belum beberapa lama, si anak lelaki berambut hitam tegak berkata pada temannya,

"Killua, kau sudah tidur?"

"Tentu saja belum. Kau sudah mengantuk, Gon?" balas anak lelaki berambut keabuan.

"Belum, aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk."

"Aku juga."

Hening beberapa saat.

Anak lelaki bernama Killua merubah posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap ke kasur Gon.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Gon? Aku bosan."

Si anak lelaki bernama Gon menyahut. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Kita tidak akan diizinkan bermain di luar sekarang. Kalau kita bermain di dalam kamar sekalipun, aku yakin Bibi Mito akan mendengar suara kita, kemudian mengomeli kita lalu menyuruh kita tidur."

Killua tertawa kecil. "Benar katamu."

Hening lagi.

Srrrrr.. Tetes-tetes air hujan dengan pelan memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Gon."

"Hm?"

"Apa Bibi Mito selalu begitu?"

"Apanya, Killua?"

"Selalu menyambutmu ketika kau pulang ke rumah. Menyiapkan makanan enak jika kau lapar. Mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau terlambat pulang. Memastikan kau tidur dengan lelap setiap malam?" Tanya Killua.

"Begitulah. Terlihat seperti memanjakanku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, dia menyayangimu?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak kecil aku sudah dirawat olehnya. Aku tumbuh dengan kasih sayangnya. Bibi Mito sudah seperti ibu bagiku. Memang kadang-kadang dia cerewet, tapi aku yakin itu karena Bibi Mito menyayangiku. Pernah sewaktu kecil aku bermimpi buruk, untunglah aku tidur dengan Bibi Mito, jadi dia memelukku dan menenangkanku agar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Killua mengerinyitkan dahi, seakan dia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak wajar. "Kau tidur dengan Bibi Mito?"

"Iya. Tapi itu kan waktu aku masih kecil, Killua?"

"Hmmm.."

"Aku memang dimanjakan dan dibesarkan dengan kehangatan olehnya. Tapi aku tidak mau terus-menerus bergantung pada Bibi Mito. Aku akan mencari ayah, aku akan mandiri. Aku akan hidup dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, Killua?" ujar Gon.

"Hmmm.. Mungkin itu kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya."

"Killua..?"

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Bibi Mito, aku tidak akan tahu soal kasih sayang. Aku tidak pernah tahu hal-hal semacam itu."

"Memangnya kau dibesarkan seperti apa? Aku penasaran," tanya Gon.

"Kau ingin tahu? Ini sama sekali bukan cerita yang menyenangkan loh."

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin tahu. Ceritakan padaku!"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," kata Killua dengan sombongnya.

"Killua, kadang-kadang sikap sombongmu itu menjengkelkan.." gumam Gon dengan mata garis.

"Apa, Gon?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan."

"Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu di suatu tempat. Apa di tv ya?"

"Iklan capres. Sudahlah itu tidak penting, ayo Killua ceritakan!"

Killua mulai bercerita,

"Hmmm.. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan ibu atau ayah, yang kuingat aku sudah punya kamar sendiri sejak kecil. Kalau tidak salah waktu aku berumur 4 tahun, aku sudah diajarkan bela diri, sampai disetrumkan listrik dan dicemplungin ke sungai di halaman rumah padahal aku belum bisa berenang. Waktu umur 6 tahun, kau sudah tahu kalau aku dibawa ayahku ke Celestial Tower. Lalu waktu umur 8 tahun aku sudah diajarkan untuk selalu sholat lima waktu dan membaca Al-Qur'an (?) Umur 9 tahun aku sudah khatam (?)"

Killua memberi jeda, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Makanan yang disediakan ibuku itu pasti ada racunnya, entah itu apel nenek sihir Snow White di jus atau jamur beracun di dalam sup. Katanya sih supaya kami anak-anaknya bebal sama racun. Soal mimpi buruk, aku pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku cuma meringis di balik selimut, karena aku tidak mungkin mengatakan aku takut. Kejadiannya di waktu malam setelah aku membunuh untuk pertama kalinya.."

"Dan waktu itu hujan deras. Pengalaman pertama membunuhmu sangat hebat, kau memang anak berbakat."

"Ah ya benar waktu itu hujan. Lalu… Eh?"

Killua dan Gon melihat ke arah jendela, tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan memberi pencahayaan kepada sebentuk makhluk berambut hitam panjang.

"!"

Killua dan Gon – yang sedari tadi speechless denger cerita Killua – sontak berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang menyela cerita Killua dan bertengger di jendela itu adalah Illumi!

Sembuh dari kekagetannya, Killua berkata, "Ka.. Ka.. Kakak?"

"Yo." Illumi mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sebagai salam.

"Ke.. Ke.. Kenapa bisa disini?" Killua mendadak latah.

Gon yang tersadar langsung memasang posisi defensif pada Killua, "Kau mau membawa Killua pulang lagi? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" gertaknya.

Sembari tertawa kecil, Illumi mejawab,"Tentu saja tidak. Sebagai kakak yang baik aku hanya ingin megecek keadaan adikku tersayang."

"Kenapa kakak bisa tau aku ada disini? Apa maumu?" tanya Killua.

"Killua, cobalah untuk tidak menaruh prasangka buruk begitu pada kakakmu." Illumi beranjak dari jendela dan mendekat pada mereka berdua. "Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, dan juga.." ia mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Killua, "menyerahkan surat ini padamu."

Agak ragu Killua menyambut surat beramplop kuning muda itu, "Surat apa ini kak?"

"Surat dari ibu."

Killua mengerinyitkan dahi kebingungan, sementara Gon mengendus-endus surat itu. Memastikan tidak ada bom atau apapun yang berbahaya. "Aman," kata Gon.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Jangan lupa tentang pizza daging beruang yang dilumuri saus bisa ular dan ditaburi lebah. Itu makanan favoritku buatan ibu. Nah, sudah ya. Daaah~" setelah ber-kiss bye, Illumi menghilang di balik jendela.

Hening sesaat. Hujan telah reda.

"Killua.."

"Ya, dia pasti menguntit kita.."

"Juga kiss bye-nya tadi itu.."

"Aku tahu, kalau bertemu lagi aku akan memperingatkannya soal pertemanannya dengan Hisoka. Sepertinya dia tertular.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi suratnya?" tanya Gon sambil melirik surat yang lecek diremas Killua.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum membukanya."

Surat itu hanya berisi kata-kata pendek. Baru selesai Killua membacanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar kamar, "Gooooon, Killuuaaaaaa. Suara ribut apa tadi? Kalian belum tidur yaaaa?" suara Bibi Mito semakin dekat, menandakan ia sedang menuju ke kamar.

"Gawat! Bibi Mito akan kemari, segera kembali ke kasur! Kalau tidak kita pasti diomeli!" seru Gon panik.

CKLEK.

Bibi Mito celingak-celinguk menyapu seluruh ruangan, "Aneh, tadi sepertinya ada suara ribut-ribut. Tapi kedua anak ini sudah tidur. Ah, sudahlah," kemudian pintu ditutup kembali.

Gon dan Killua dengan cepat telah kembali ke kasur mereka sebelum Bibi Mito membuka pintu. Dari balik selimutnya, Gon berkata pelan,

"Hei, Killua. Besok aku mau lihat suratnya ya? Aku belum sempat membacanya tadi!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hah? Kok begituuu?" protes Gon.

"Zzzzzz.." Killua pura-pura mendengkur.

"Ah, Killua curang!" Gon yang ngambek langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan beranjak tidur.

Di kamar yang gelap itu, di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Killua itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat Killua sedang tertidur pulas dengan pipi memerah dan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya.

_Dear anakku Killua_

_Apa kabarmu, Killua?_

_Ah, Ibu tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Ibu tidak terbiasa menulis surat kecuali surat gelap untuk membunuh._

_Ibu hanya ingin bilang, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya._

_Dari Ibu_


End file.
